Please god, give me a miracle!
by PridexWretchedluver4ever
Summary: This is a story about my own versions of the PPG.    Called the ColorfulPuff Sisters. This pairing is TimxToya, out of Toya's view. So please do not bash cause there is no PPG in it. Song:Miracle by Cascada. Hadn't finished it so rest in chap 2.


Author's notes:This is my own PPG group, so please don't bash. This is in my character, Toya's point of view, and yes, it's a songfic.  
Song:Miracle by Cascada  
Pairing:Tim/Toya  
Point of View:Toya.

* * *

**_Boy, meets girl. You were my dream, my world._**

My sister glanced at me, her brown eyes staring hard into my purple ones.

"Toya, why are you always trying to break us up?" My sister asked, her eyes narrowed at me in hatred.I looked at her like she was crazy, which she could possibly be at this point.

"Nina, you know what he does to you..yet you still go out with him for what? Getting treated like trash in the house and royalty outside?" I asked, crossing my arms in angre."He hurts you and treats you like shit, you shouldn't care about a man like that."

Nina paused, looking for an answer.I know I shouldn't have said such things being that I know better, but I just let that slip out. Well, she earned that from me, she gets what she earns. I, even if I get sent to jail or hell, won't let that d-bag hit my sister again. He will have to do that over my dead body.

"Look, you know why," Nina responded flatly, her voice filled with hatred but she tried to keep that bottled. I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes at the answer. My other sister with dark, very dark brown eyes glared at me while blushing her black hair. She too was furious with what I had told Nina, but I still held my ground.

"Toya, you know better than to say such things about that," Nikki says to me. "Your supposed to understand that she can't do that. You know what he'd do to her." I rolled my eyes again at that. Nicole was always defending her after all. I shouldn't be suprised that she would take her side.

"But she could stand up for herself! She doesn't need to take this crap from him! This is why she gets hit. She needs to be stronger!" I argued back, until I saw Nina.

She looked at me with tears in her eyes. She still has the twinge of anger towards me though, even if I hadn't earned it."You really think I want him..? I-I don't..b-but..Debora..."

"Here comes the water works...' I thought bitterly, crossing my arms still. I sigh as I watched Nina cry. I felt something hit me in the head, something soft but landed hard. Did she throw a pillow at me? I realized soon after being pelted with frilly pillows that seemed like an endless supply. That is, until I ran out and covered my head.

**-Abit later-**

"How dare she! She can't go around kicking me out of my own home! She's not even SUPPOSED to have done that! She's younger than me!" I muttered as I walked across the streets, not looking up at all."Nina's just being an- I felt my head knock into a shoulder of somesort. I can feel my body fall and land on the cold, hard sidewalk.

"Watch where your going!" A voice shouted in anger. I started to regain my sight and snapped back into the real world, leaving my thoughts.

I rubbed my head in agony. Man that landing was hard, I wonder whatever or whoever I landed on would be in the same amount of pain.

"Well, you fucking bumped into me, so you move it bub!" I countered back and glared. I didn't bother to get up yet. I started to smirk,  
new challenger. This could be very entertaining. Then I entered the ring of insults again. "Hey, if you just moved then you wouldn't have this it's also YOUR fault." I stared for a moment, then a wave of shock entered me. I now, after a few moments of this, just realized that he looks alot like me! Except his eyes are a darker shade of purple and his clothes where a darker shade of gray and gold. How freaky can this day get?

'Why...does he look like me but with darker eyes?' I thought silently still. I kept looking at him. I want answers now! I know he can't be a replica or had light brown hair, like me. Am I the...only one who'd be creeped by this? Am I the only one wondering why he and I...look like eachother? We never met till today!

"Um...sorry," He replied fast. Wait, did he just change his mind? What is wrong with him? Last time I checked he was mad. He held out his hand, wanting me to grab it to get me off the ground. How strange, wait, is this because I'm a girl? I grabbed his hand and he helped me.I smirked again secretly hiding my disgust.

"It's okay dude," I say, pushing my light brown hair out my face to see still. Wait, what?

_'Why did I just push my hair away?' _I thought in deep confusion.

"What's your name?" He asked me being very kind. I came back to reality again, I was off gaurd but quickly got ready so it wouldn't look that way. "I hadn't seen you around here."

"Toya. My name's Toya," I answered quickly while putting my hands in my pockets.

"Tim's my name," He told me, smiling back at me. From that day on, I knew instantly that I was going to be in a world of excitement, a world of thrill.I could tell something awesome will happen.

**[Just months later]**

**_But I was blind, you cheated on me from behind._**

_Dear Journal,_

_I was right about Tim. He was going to be awesome, especially for me. 2 weeks after we met at the corner, he asked me out. I was happy with that, though I wouldn't show it much when it came to that exact moment. I still am that way, but I wouldn't change that for anything. It's been awhile, I mean, no one really had loved me for me before. They either see me as a smart mouthed bitch or they would just see my looks. Tim...with Tim he sees me for me. He doesn't care about me being that way, which made me fall in love with him. Sure, we would have are arguments, but we were a happy couple. I told my sisters all about us, even if I knew there are bound to be some unwanted squeals. Nicole (Nikki) wanted to play dress up, making me the subject of torture due to this date. Though I can tell that she must be hurting. She is seeing that current jerk named Nicholas. Even Nina (Whom we all know shouldn't be judging this) hates him. He's a control freak, an even bigger one than Diborah! Which is bad. Very bad. I know she's upset that she can't be as happy as me and Tim are while in that relationship. Nina, even though she's in hiding cause she left Diborah, tries having her stop believe this even if she herself knows it's true. Nina's been slightly oblivious of Nikki's feelings towards Nate, Tim's brother ,who, you might have guessed, looks like Nikki. Nina told me that she thinks Nikki is starting to crush on Nate. I pretended not to know and I keep trying not to bother Nina about her crush on Neb, who is Nina's look alike and Tim's bro. Though, we all are mostly worried about Annie, our other and last sister who's also the quietest. I am starting to wonder about how she feels, being lonely all the time. She always causes me sadness knowing that someone does like her, she doesn't just know that part yet. ~cough~Augaustaus, another brother. ~cough~ He's too chicken to say that to her though! He would kill me if he saw me writing that. Well, I gotta go. Bye._

_Love,_  
_Toya._

I was walking down the sidewalks again, around the Starbucks and the new pizza place called "Brother Joe's Pizza palace." The new pizza place was sort of fancy, being a resturant aswell. I entered with a list of orders my sisters gave me to get them. I thought, at first, they were lazy, but I saw their point. Annie was with Augaustaus at the house, not together yet as an item or couple, but that qualified as an excuse for not getting the food. Nikki was actually starting to get used to being broken up (cause she left Nicholas, yay.) and now is hanging out with Nate at the house like the other two. They aren't together. (but they will be, hehe.) You know what's up with Nina so I don't need to explain, but I will say this:Neb is with her and is helping her. Anyways, I entered the store smiling.

"Welcome to Brother Joe's Pizza Palace, may I take your order?" asked the rather annoyed looking worker. I ordered my meals with all my patience running out. Can't this guy work an order so simple out? Or is he too dumb? "Okay miss. Your order will be ready in 30 minutes."

"Thank you," I replied trying to sound pleasant. I left and sighed. Ordering pizza doesn't need to be that hard but man, he makes it seem harder. I tried keeping myself occupied so I kept walking around, entering stores randomly. That's when I saw something catch my eye. Book store. Bingo. I went into the store. I felt myself running to the young adult section and got the latest issue of "Remember Me". I quickly purchased the book and ran out again, feeling as if I had energy to spare. Another thing caught my eye, this time it seemed more serious. I entered another store to get a better view of what I saw. My heart dropped. What I saw tore my heart in two and smashed it.

The slut my own boyfriend, correction, EX boyfriend cheated on me with, was blonde with long hair. I can tell that wasn't her real hair color, some cheap dye she has. Anyway, the hair reached her knees and was really wavy. My own boyfriend, my light brown haired boyfriend cheated. I felt lost. I didn't have the will to speak. I felt a wetness creep down my cheek. Tears? Was I crying?

_'No! Why am I crying? I shouldn't! Not for him! He's not good enough!'_ I thought, trying to hold back tears but they flowed right back to their place.  
My boyfriend..was cheating on me with some dumb blonde. Was I not good enough for him..? Was I not pretty? Or the fact that I don't act girly all the time?Is that the reason why he's kissing her? I felt myself leaving the store. The feeling that I was going pale wasn't bothering me much.

Tim turned and saw me coming. "Toya, it isn't w-" I cut him off. Why would I listen to a player?

"Spare me details..." I started. Tears fell harder now.

_'God, this makes me feel slightly worse in both my pride and happiness from crying.'_

"Why..why have you done this?"

_'Pathetic..' _I thought bitterly again.

Tim didn't answer my question. I got mad at this of course. How dare he just cheat and not answer me when I find out? I done nothing wrong to him and he can't even say why he done this to me? I should've slapped him when I had the chance!

"WELL?" I asked again, my angre rising and my sadness rising aswell.

Tim hadn't said a word, but I wouldn't really want to hear his lame reason why he done this.

Smack!

_'That's what he gets for cheating.'_ I thought right after I slapped him hard.

"OW!"

"If you can't tell me why you had done such things, then you and me are done. Bye bye user." I turned my back on him and left him. On the outside, it looked like I was happy and mad at the break up, but I really wanted to kill something and break down in tears. Today I thought I would be feeling grand and happy, being that today was SUPPOSED to be our date, but now I just feel like I am nothing, just short a fool.

**[Months Later]**

_**So on my own, I feel so all I know, it's true, I'm still in love with you!**_

Annie entered my room and silently closed the door behind her. She carefully sat on my bed and glanced at me in her usual worried way.

"Toya..?" She started softly. "You okay? You been stuck in this room everyday...Nina, Nicole, and I are starting to get worried. Can you atleast talk about it?"

I lowered my head, my bangs hid me eyes. This made me not able to see her face, though I wouldn't have minded that comfort. It was hard to talk to her, it would be worse cause she's talking about the break up.

"No, why would I talk about it!" I asked her, being dark and rude as ever. She got up and backed away from me when I had done that. I knew that it was wrong for me to have done that to my own sister, but come on! Why would I want to remember THAT event?

Annie looked down, her arms to the side, though I knew she was sad. "Well, when you are ready, won't you please tell me?" I lifted my head to see her. I silently nodded at that."Good then. I'll be downstairs with Augaustaus if and when you need me." Annie was about to leave my room, but before she had left, she glanced at me with worry filled eyes, then left without saying anything more.

"Ugh!" I moaned angrilly. I let myself fall on to my bed without a moment to think. I closed my eyes to think.

"Thanks alot Annie," I said to myself bitterly. "You always have this way of making me feel worse." I heard sobs coming from just across the hall.  
I began to sit up hearing this.

It sounds like...Annie...

Had she heard me say that? Had she heard me say those things about her? The crying grew louder now, it hadn't just come from Annie's room, it came from downstairs. I hadn't quite gotten the idea who was the other one crying but I figured that it was Nina.I started to get up from my bed,  
I headed towards my dresser and saw pictures of Tim and I. My angre took hold of me when I saw that, my eyes narrowed at this. I picked one up, being that it was my birthday one with him. I remembered the fun we always shared, the happiness he gave me. I know I am lying to myself, but I can't admit that to others. Maybe Nicole was right when she said I still loved Tim. I do, I really do still enjoy him! Though this can be true, even if I trusted him he can still hurt me like he did last time. I put the picture down softly and went to my sisters room.

_**I need a miracle I wanna be your girl Give me a chance to see That you are made for me I need a miracle Please let me be your girl One day you'll see it can happen to me**_

After that day, I kept trying to find him, figuring I can atleast try to make up with him. I asked Tim's brothers if they had seen Tim, of coarse they'd protected him and told me nothing, that is until I threatened them. They told me he was here somewhere. They had given me an adress. I checked over it a moment at times. I reached the adress area, just to see a girl coming out. I hid away to not be seen.

"Thanks Timmy-kuns!" The blonde girl from before had told Tim, MY Tim. Something in the pit of my stomach started bubbling at that. Jealously?  
I hadn't felt this since the day we broke up. I heard Tim's voice enter now.

"Welcome Natasha." He said with darkness in it.I sat down were I was secretly of course. I lost my chance at him. He had that same girl as before 's discouraging to see such things and still try to talk to him. I didn't have the courage to try to even glance at them again, so I left without them noticing me. God, if your up there, I need a miracle.I need a miracle for this. I lost a chance but there could be hope!

**_I need a miracle I wanna be your girl Give me a chance to see That you are made for me I need a miracle Please let me be your girl One day you'll see it can happen to me Can happen to me._**

I attempted to try to talk to him the next day, I memorized the pathways and such to his home. I walked there and knocked n the door, being as brave as I can be, but still I felt scared.

* * *

**-Cliff hanger-**

I'm lazy right now so I'm ending it here. XD I'm still doing this I just haven't finished it. Oh and Tim didn't want to cheat on her. I'll explain later.


End file.
